jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Schlacht um Khorm
Die Schlacht um Khorm war eine Schlacht in den Klonkriegen zwischen der Galaktischen Republik und der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme um den Planeten Khorm. Der Khormai-Kriegsherr Unger Gout hatte sich mit der Separatisten-Allianz verbündet, die das kostbare Agrozit des Planeten für sich beanspruchen wollte, und hielt sein eigenes Volk in den Minen gefangen. Daher entsandte die Republik einen Kampfverband, um Khorm zu befreien. Vorgeschichte Da der seltene Rohstoff Agrozit auf Khorm abgebaut werden konnte, wollten weder die Separatisten noch die Republik den Planeten der jeweils anderen Partei überlassen. Der Kriegsherr Unger Gout hatte ein Bündnis mit Graf Dooku geschlossen und dafür den gesamten Besitz der Khormai zugesprochen bekommen. Er schreckte dafür nicht davor zurück, sein eigenes Volk zu versklaven, damit es in den Minen schuften sollte. Er schaffte sich eine eigene Droidenarmee an und ließ eine Wetterkontrollstation errichten, um den Planeten unter seine Kontrolle zu bringen. Mit dieser Station erschuf er einen gewaltigen Sturm, der zwar die Invasion der republikanischen Streitkräfte erschwerte, jedoch auch die Dörfer und die Lebensgrundlagen seines Volkes zerstörte. Es formierte sich Widerstand in der Bevölkerung, angeführt von Adaroo, gegen Gouts Regime. Die Galaktische Republik hatte gleich zwei Gründe, gegen Gout vorzugehen: Zum einen, um die unterdrückte Bevölkerung zu befreien, zum anderen, um sich das Agrozit zu sichern. Ablauf Einnahme der Aufbereitungsanlage miniatur|links|Die Jedi greifen an. Unter der Führung der Jedi-Meister Plo Koon, Kit Fisto und Tauht sowie des Majors Kendal Ozzel landeten die republikanischen Streitkräfte mit einer Verzögerung durch den Sturm auf der Planetenoberfläche. Bevor sie sich an den Angriff auf die Agrozit-Aufbereitungsanlage machten, wollte Plo Koon sich mit den einheimischen Widerstandskämpfern treffen. Nach einer kurzen Unterredung zeigte Adaroo den Jedi die Schwachstelle in den Reihen der Droiden. Als die verbündeten Streitkräfte mit AT-TEs und AT-RTs auf die Aufbereitungsanlage vorrückten, wurden sie zunächst mit Protonenkanonen beschossen. Major Ozzel ließ daher die Kampfläufer ausschwärmen, während die Jedi versuchten, das Feuer der feindlichen Kampfdroiden auf sich zu ziehen. Nachdem Tauht die Kanonen zerstört und Ozzels Läufer die Kampfdroiden dezimiert hatten, zog sich Kriegsherr Gout eilig mit seinem Schienen-Jet in die Minen auf den Bergen zurück. Als sie kurz darauf die Anlage gesichert hatten, richteten die Jedi dort eine Kommandozentrale ein. Während der anschließenden Lagebesprechung wurde ihnen klar, dass der Großteil der Khormai immer noch in den Minen auf den Bergen gefangen gehalten wurde. Die Jedi hielten einen direkten Angriff auf die höher gelegenen feindlichen Stellungen für zu riskant und verlustreich, doch Ozzel hielt dagegen, dass die Klone auch für eine solche Art Kampf geschaffen worden waren. Daraufhin tadelte Plo Koon den Major, da dieser achtlos mit dem Leben seiner Männer umgegangen war und sich an seinen Platz in der Befehlskette zu halten habe. Kurz darauf wurden sie von Admiral Wieler, dem Kommandeur der Flotte über Khorm, darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt, dass ein feindliches Schiff – Asajj Ventress’ Trident – in das System eingedrungen war. Wielers Jäger nahmen die Verfolgung auf und beobachteten, dass sich der Sturm für das einfliegende Schiff lichtete, und folgten dem Schiff. Als die Trident jedoch die Atmosphäre passiert hatte, schloss sich der Sturm wieder und die Jäger wurden zerstört. Aus diesem Vorfall schlossen Kit Fisto und Plo Koon, dass die Separatisten eine Anlage zur Klimakontrolle installiert hatten, die sie unbedingt zerstören mussten, um die Invasion weiterzuführen. Die beiden Jedi übernahmen diese Aufgabe selbst. Major Ozzel überließ ihnen dafür einige seiner besten Männer. Die Jedi übertrugen für die Dauer ihrer Abwesenheit Meister Tauht das Kommando über ihre Truppen und zogen mit Gleitern in Richtung der Berge. In der Zwischenzeit war Asajj Ventress bei der Mine in den Bergen gelandet und traf auf Kriegsherr Gout. Der Khormai äußerte seine Zweifel über die Fähigkeiten der Attentäterin in einer Holokonferenz mit Graf Dooku. Der Graf beruhigte ihn jedoch und sie machten sich an die Planung zur Rückeroberung der Aufbereitungsanlage. Die Jedi Plo Koon und Kit Fisto waren inzwischen mit Adaroo und den Höllenhunden des 44. Sondereinsatzkommandos auf dem Weg zur Wetterkontrollstation. Adaroo führte sie über einen Umweg dorthin, damit sie unentdeckt blieben. Gegenangriff der Separatisten miniatur|Ventress’ Kräfte attackieren die Aufbereitungsanlage. Ventress und Gout führten ihre Truppen nun zum Gegenangriff auf die Aufbereitungsanlage. Zunächst ließen sie die gegnerischen Stellungen mit ihren Panzern beschießen. Als Meister Tauht gerade über die Kommunikationszentrale Kontakt zu Plo Koon aufnehmen wollte, zündete Ventress einen Sprengsatz, der ihn zu Boden riss. In einem kurzen Lichtschwertduell tötete Dookus Attentäterin den jungen Jedi-Meister und kehrte zu Kriegsherr Gout zurück. Als Major Ozzel die Nachricht über Tauhts Tod erfuhr, übernahm er das Kommando und befahl seinen Truppen, zum Angriff überzugehen. Klon-Kommandant Wolffe hielt dies für nicht angebracht, doch hörte Ozzel nicht auf ihn. Sie ahnten nicht, dass Ventress nur einen Scheinrückzug durchführen ließ, denn als die republikanischen Truppen die Verfolgung aufnahmen, befahl sie Sergeant 126, die Stealth-Einheiten einzusetzen. Auf diesen Befehl hin erhoben sich Zwergspinnendroiden aus dem Schnee, die unaufhaltsam die gegnerischen Truppen aufrieben. Unger Gout war mit der Kampfleistung Ventress’ überaus zufrieden; sie nahmen Ozzel und die überlebenden Klone gefangen. Derweil hatten die Jedi einen Zwischenhalt in einem von dem Sturm zerstörten Dorf eingelegt und halfen den Khormai bei der Beisetzung der getöteten Dorfbewohner. Captain Sharp von den Höllenhunden fragte die Jedi, warum sie die Toten beisetzten, obwohl dies nicht Teil der Mission war. Sie antworteten, dass sie trotz des Krieges nicht ihre Ideale aufgeben würden und schließlich überzeugten ihre Aussagen Sharp, so dass er ihnen half, die Toten unter dem Eis zu begraben. miniatur|links|Ventress stellt Plo Koon und Kit Fisto. Nachdem sie die Aufbereitungsanlage zurückerobert und durchsucht hatten, stellten Unger Gout und Asajj Ventress Ozzel und seine Klonkrieger zum Verhör. Sie wollten wissen, wohin die anderen Jedi aufgebrochen waren. Da Ozzel sich auf Grundlage der Konvention der zivilisierten Systeme weigerte zu antworten, begann Ventress damit, einzelne Klonsoldaten zu töten. Schließlich gab der Major dem Druck nach und verriet, dass die Jedi auf dem Weg zur Klimakontrollanlage wären. Daraufhin wollte Ventress die Gefangenen töten, doch Kriegsherr Gout befahl ihr, ihn am Leben zu lassen, da sie in seinen Augen noch einen gewissen Wert hätten. Danach brach Ventress mit ihren Kommandodroiden auf Düsenschlitten auf, um die Jedi an der Zerstörung der Klimakontrollanlage zu hindern. Nach Ventress’ Aufbruch nahm Unger Gout Kontakt mit dem Aqualishaner Villpu Nagg, dem leitenden Ingenieur der Wetterkontrollstation, auf. Der Kriegsherr ordnete die Erschaffung eines gewaltigen Sturmes an, der die Jedi allesamt auslöschen sollte. Er schreckte dabei auch nicht davor zurück, Dookus Attentäterin in Lebensgefahr zu bringen. Derweil waren Plo Koon, Kit Fisto und ihre Begleiter in das Kafiri-Gebirge gelangt und befanden sich in Sichtweite der Wetterkontrollstation. Sie bekamen den Eindruck, dass sich der Sturm verstärke, je weiter sie vorrückten. Plötzlich attackierten Ventress und ihre Kommandodroiden sie aus dem Hinterhalt und die Attentäterin begrub ihre Gegner nach einem kurzen Kampf unter einer Schicht Schnee. Zerstörung der Wetterkontrollstation In der von den Separatisten besetzten Aufbereitungsanlage waren Major Ozzel und einige Klone in einer Zelle gefangen. Die Klonkrieger schafften es, die Schaltkreise der Türe kurzzuschließen und sie öffnen. Nachdem sie einen AAT gekapert hatten, schossen sie sich den Weg zum Ausgang frei. Kriegsherr Gout sowie Sergeant 126 beobachteten den Fluchtversuch vom Kommandozentrum aus, wobei letzterer Asajj Ventress darüber in Kenntnis setzte. Sie machte sich mit ihrem Panzer auf dem Weg zur Aufbereitungsanlage und befahl ihren Kommandodroiden, alle möglichen überlebenden Jedi sowie Klone zu töten. Jedoch hatten Fisto und Koon mit Hilfe der Macht eine Blase erzeugt, die sie vor der Lawine schützte; nun kamen sie heraus und konnten die überraschten Droiden eliminieren. Meister Plo hatte sich aber den Arm gebrochen, vier Klone waren gefallen und der Sprengstoff war ihnen abhandengekommen. Die Jedi waren dennoch entschlossen, die Mission fortzuführen. Ihr Khormai-Begleiter Adaroo rief mit einer Trompete einige riesige Eiswürmer, die Aeliden, herbei, mit denen sie die Berge überqueren sollten. Zur Verwunderung der Jedi ritten die Einheimischen nicht auf ihnen, sondern in ihren Mäulern, während die Kreaturen sich unter dem Eis fortbewegten. Inzwischen hatten Ozzel und seine Soldaten den Komplex verlassen, bevor Ventress eintraf. Sie ermahnte Gout, dass es womöglich keine gute Idee von ihm gewesen war, Gefangene zu nehmen, doch wollte sie einen Vorteil aus der Situation ziehen: Ihrer Analyse zufolge würden sich die republikanischen Truppen auf ihren Sammelpunkt zurückziehen, wo sie sie allesamt auslöschen könnten. miniatur|Wielers Verstärkung trifft ein. Die Aeliden brachten die Jedi und ihre Mitstreiter an den Fuß der Wetterkontrollstation; nun mussten sie sich einen Plan für deren Zerstörung ausdenken. Da sie keinen Sprengstoff zur Verfügung hatten, schlug Plo Koon vor, die Anlage gegen sich selbst zu richten – jedoch ohne sie selbst in Gefahr zu bringen. Ozzel stieß derweil zu Commander Wolffe und seinen Männern. Der Major wollte die Schiffe startbereit machen lassen und Nachschub herbeischaffen, um den Gegenangriff einzuleiten. Er hielt die Jedi für tot und wollte die Operation selber leiten, jedoch waren die Transporter am Boden festgefroren. Plötzlich griff Asajj Ventress mit Panzern und Zwergspinnendroiden den Sammelpunkt der republikanischen Truppen an, welche kein schweres Gerät mehr zur Verfügung hatten. Major Ozzel war mit der Wende der Lage völlig überfordert, so ergriff Wolffe die Initiative und befahl seinen Truppen, bei den Transportern Deckung zu suchen. An der Wetterkontrollstation hatten Plo Koon, Kit Fisto und ihr Verband den Anschlusskasten erreicht, wurden aber entdeckt und beschossen. Fixer konnte sich in die Computeranlage der Station einhacken und gab neue Koordinaten für den Sturm ein, so dass er sich direkt über die Station setzte. Durch die Kraft des Sturms wurde die Anlage zerstört und der Sturm löste sich schrittweise auf. Admiral Wieler konnte dadurch Verstärkung zu Ozzels Truppen schicken. Aufgrund der neugewonnenen Überlegenheit ihres Gegners befahl Ventress ihren Truppen, zur Basis zurückzukehren. Nach der Flucht der Separatisten kontaktierte Wolffe seinen Jedi-General und erteilte ihm einen Lagebericht. Nun mussten sie noch die Aufbereitungsanlage zurückerobern und ihr Hauptziel, die Mine, einnehmen. Sturm auf die Mine Nachdem sich Plo Koons und Kit Fistos Gruppe von der zerstörten Wetterkontrollstation an den Fuß der Agrozit-Mine von Kriegsherr Gout begeben hatten, berieten sie ihr weiteres Vorgehen. Da nur wenige feindliche Truppen in Sichtweite waren, war Fisto zuversichtlich, dass sie die Mine alleine erobern könnten, was Plo Koon jedoch nicht so sah. Ihr Khormai-Gefährte Adaroo hatte von Gerüchten gehört, nach denen die Separatisten schwere Geschütze in die Mine eingebaut haben sollten. In der Zwischenzeit traf Asajj Ventress mit einem Shuttle in der Mine ein und wurde von Kriegsherr Gout empfangen. Um die Republik an der Stürmung der Mine zu hindern, hatte der Khormai geplant, seine Sklaven als Geiseln zu nutzen. Ventress lehnte diesen Plan ab und wollte hauptsächlich verhindern, dass das kostbare Agrozit in die Hände des Feindes fiel. Trotz Gouts Versprechen, dass die Verteidigungsanlagen standhalten würden, befahl Ventress einem Kommandodroiden, die Stollen des Bergwerks mit Sprengsätzen zu versehen und ihr den Zünder zu überlassen. Nachdem die Jedi durch Ferngläser den Abtransport der Bomben in die Stollen beobachtet hatten, waren sie und Adaroo um die gefangenen Sklaven besorgt. Plo Koon versicherte Adaroo, dass die Befreiung der Geiseln oberste Priorität hatte. Daher sollte Captain Sharp Major Ozzel mitteilen, seinen Aufmarsch auf die Mine aufzuschieben, jedoch wurde ihr Kommunikationssystem durch die Separatisten gestört. Kit Fisto mahnte daher zur Eile, da Ozzel nach seiner Erfahrung nicht lange mit dem Angriff warten würde. miniatur|Die [[Agrozit-Geschütze schießen die Acclamator-Kreuzer ab.]] Ozzels Streitkräfte hatten in der Zwischenzeit erfolgreich die Aufbereitungsanlage zurückerobert und die Droidenarmee in die Berge zurückgeschlagen. Nun wollte sich der Major unverzüglich der Agrozit-Mine zuwenden. Kommandant Wolffe versuchte seinen Vorgesetzten davon abzubringen, da die Jedi das Terrain erst auskundschaften wollten, jedoch blieb Ozzel stur. Trotz seiner Zweifel befahl Wolffe die Vorbereitung der Kampfschiffe und das Verladen der Panzer in die Transporter. Währenddessen näherte sich Plo Koon mit seiner Truppe der Berg-Mine. Der Jedi-Meister befahl Captain Sharp, mit Adaroo und seinen Männern die Khormai-Sklaven zu befreien, während sich er und Kit Fisto Ventress stellen würden. Obwohl Sharp die Befreiung von Zivilisten nicht als seine Aufgabe betrachtete, konnte er mit Plo Koon nicht weiter diskutieren, da Major Ozzels Truppen eingetroffen waren. Mit Hilfe von V-19 Torrent-Sternjägern, Y-Flüglern und TFAT/i-Kanonenbooten konnten sie die feindlichen Verteidigungslinien rasch zerstören. Kurz darauf ließ Kriegsherr Gout seine mächtigen Agrozit-Geschütze einsetzen, die mit Hilfe gewaltiger Energiestrahlen die beiden Acclamator-Transporter der republikanischen Armee abschossen. Aufgrund dieser Wende in der Schlacht änderte Plo Koon seine Strategie: Fisto und Captain Sharp sollten einen Weg finden, die Geschütze zu zerstören, während er selbst die restlichen Truppen in die Mine führen würde. Da Major Ozzel durch das Schlachtgetümmel bewusstlos geworden war, übernahm Kommandant Wolffe das Kommando und befahl den Jägern, sich aufgrund des heftigen Flakfeuerns zurückzuziehen. In diesem Moment wurde Wolffe von Kit Fisto kontaktiert. Der Jedi wies ihm an, einen Bodenangriff zu starten und das Feuer der Agrozit-Geschütze auf die Bodeneinheiten zu ziehen, damit er seinen Plan zur Ausschaltung der Geschütze umsetzen konnte. miniatur|links|Vorbereitungen zur Zerstörung der Agrozit-Geschütze In der Zwischenzeit hatten Plo Koon, Adaroo und zwei Klonkrieger den Eingang zur Mine passiert. Dort wurde der Jedi-Meister von Asajj Ventress in ein Duell verwickelt, aber befahl dem Rest der Gruppe, die Mission fortzuführen. In der Gefangenenebene hatte Kommandodroide 17 derweil alle Sprengsätze mit dem Hauptzünder von Ventress verbunden, als Adaroo und die Klone den Ort erreichten. Sie konnten die Gefangenen noch nicht befreien, da eine Vielzahl Kampfdroiden die Zellen bewachten, doch wollten sie nicht aufgeben. Wolffe rückte nun mit einigen AT-TEs in gefächerter Formation in Richtung der Mine vor und schaffte es, das Feuer der Agrozit-Geschütze auf sich zu lenken. Aufgrund dessen mussten die separatistischen Kampfdroiden die Kanonen absenken, so dass Kit Fisto und Captain Sharp in den Lauf einer Kanone springen konnten. Als die Droiden die Luke öffneten, um ein neues Projektil einzulegen, konnten die Angreifer in das Areal eindringen und das Geschütz zerstören. Der Vorfall blieb Unger Gout nicht unbemerkt, so dass der Kriegsherr alle Kampfdroiden zur Geschützplattform beorderte, um die Eindringlinge unschädlich zu machen. So wurde Adaroo und den Klonen die Chance zur Befreiung der gefangenen Khormai-Sklaven gegeben. Um nun alle Agrozit-Geschütze unschädlich zu machen, schlug Captain Sharp Kit Fisto vor, eines der mächtigen Agrozit-Projektile des Feindes gegen ihn selbst zu richten. Mit Hilfe der Macht beförderte Fisto das Projektil in die Nähe der restlichen Geschütze. Für den Jedi vollkommen überraschend, opferte Sharp sein Leben für das erfolgreiche Beenden der Mission, indem er aus nächster Nähe auf das Projektil feuerte. Dadurch wurde das Geschützareal mitsamt dem Kommandozentrum und Kriegsherr Gout zerstört; Fisto hatte sich aber rechtzeitig in Sicherheit bringen können. Im Inneren der Minenanlage bekamen Plo Koon und Asajj Ventress, die sich immer noch duellierten, die Explosion zu spüren. Plo Koon forderte seine Gegnerin auf, sich zu ergeben, zumal die Niederlage ihrer Streitkräfte kurz bevor stand. Ventress ließ sich davon nicht überzeugen und zückte den Zünder für die in dem Minenkomplex gelegten Sprengsätze. Sie wollte um jeden Preis verhindern, dass die Republik an das Agrozit geriet. Plo Koon schaffte es jedoch, ihr den Zünder mit Hilfe der Macht aus der Hand zu schlagen, so dass dieser eine Ebene tiefer fiel. Dort unten wollte Ventress sich ihn wieder ergreifen, doch zerstörte Kommandant Wolffe das Gerät durch einen gezielten Schuss. Kit Fisto war ebenfalls hinzugestoßen und forderte die Attentäterin erneut auf, sich zu ergeben. Dies kam für sie nicht in Frage, so dass sie die Flucht ergriff. Auf dem Weg hinaus fügte sie Wolffe mit ihrem Lichtschwert eine gefährliche Kopfverletzung zu, die für den Klon aber nicht tödlich endete. Folgen miniatur|Palpatine spricht zu den Truppen. Im Anschluss an die gewonnene Schlacht konnten die republikanischen Streitkräfte die Mine einnehmen und die Khormai-Sklaven befreien. Ventress war zwar die Flucht gelungen, doch war es Meister Plo wichtiger gewesen, seine Soldaten zu unterstützen, als die Attentäterin zu verfolgen. Nachdem die Truppenverbände der Jedi einen Befehlsstand in der Minenanlage errichtet hatte, sprach der Oberster Kanzler Palpatine zu Ozzel und seinen Klonsoldaten – darunter der wieder genesene Wolffe. Palpatine lobte Ozzels tapfere Leistungen und beförderte ihn zum Kapitän; seine Klontruppen erhielten Belobigungen. Der Kanzler war sich sicher, dass durch die Ergänzung des Agrozits in ihrem Waffenarsenal, der Sieg der Republik über die Separatisten näher gerückt war. Nach der Befreiung der Khormai-Sklaven trat Adaroo dankend an die Jedi heran. Obwohl er wusste, dass sie aufgrund des Agrozits gekommen waren, lobte er ihre Verdienste um sein Volk, den Khormai. Plo Koon verwies darauf, dass sie im Rahmen ihrer Jedi-Philosophie gehandelt hätten, es aber ohne den tapferen Einsatz der Klonkrieger nie geschafft hätten. Truppenverbände Galaktische Republik miniatur|links|Major Ozzel und Kommandant Wolffe Der Galaktische Senat hatte der republikanischen Armee ein Mandat zur Landung auf Khorm erteilt, um schnellstmöglich der Agrozit-Ressourcen habhaft zu werden. Kanzler Palpatine persönlich beauftragte Major Ozzel und dessen 44. Sondereinsatzkommando mit der Durchführung des Einsatzes. Der Jedi-Orden entsandte seinerseits Plo Koon, Kit Fisto und Tauht für die Führung der Truppen. Nachdem die vereinten Truppenverbände mit drei Venator- und zwei Acclamator-Kreuzern Khorm erreicht hatten und auf der Planetenoberfläche gelandet waren, konnten sie schnell die Agrozit-Aufbereitungsanlage einnehmen. Als ihnen klar wurde, dass für ein erfolgreiches Beenden der Mission die Zerstörung der gegnerischen Wetterkontrollstation vonnöten sein würde, ordnete General Plo Koon die Teilung ihrer Truppen an. Koon selbst, Kit Fisto und die von Captain Sharp angeführten Höllenhunde – eine Klonkrieger-Spezialeinheit in Ozzels 44. Sondereinsatzkommando – machten sich auf dem Weg zu dieser Anlage, während Meister Tauht das Kommando über den Rest ihrer Truppen, darunter Ozzel und Kommandant Wolffe, behielt. Nach dem Aufbruch von Koon und Fisto wurde die Aufbereitungsanlage von den separatistischen Streitkräften unter Asajj Ventress angegriffen. Im Verlauf des Angriffs gelang es der Attentäterin, Meister Tauht zu töten, so dass allein Ozzel von nun an das Kommando über den Großteil der republikanischen Streitkräfte hatte. Da der Major im Laufe der Schlacht mehrere fatale Fehlentscheidungen traf, musste Kommandant Wolffe einige Male eingreifen, da Ozzel nicht in der Lage war, das Blatt wieder zu Gunsten der Republik zu wenden. Bei dem finalen Angriff auf die Agrozit-Mine in den Bergen vereinten sich Ozzels Truppen und die der Jedi wieder und konnten letztendlich den Sieg davon tragen. Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme miniatur|Ventress und Gout, die Oberbefehlshaber der separatistischen Truppen Kriegsherr Unger Gout hatte seine eigene Streitmacht aufgebaut, bestehend aus einer Vielzahl von Kampfdroiden, Panzern und seiner Wetterkontrollstation. Er war zuversichtlich, dass er durch den Einsatz der Klimakontrollstation die republikanische Offensive zurückschlagen könnte, jedoch war es seinen Gegnern trotzdem gelungen, auf dem Planeten zu landen und die Agrozit-Aufbereitungsanlage einzunehmen. Graf Dooku schickte daher seine Attentäterin Asajj Ventress als Unterstützung für den Kriegsherrn nach Khorm, da er nicht riskieren wollte, den Planeten an die Republik zu verlieren. Obwohl Gout Ventress zunächst skeptisch begegnete, war von ihrem Führungstalent bei der Rückeroberung der Aufbereitungsanlage sehr beeindruckt. Nachdem sie während des Verhörs von Major Ozzel herausgefunden hatten, dass die Jedi die Zerstörung der Wetterkontrollstation planten, brach Ventress mit ihren eigenen Kommandodroiden auf, um ihre Gegner davon abzuhalten. Sie glaubte später fälschlicherweise, die Jedi besiegt zu haben, diese konnten die Station jedoch zerstören und somit die Landung von Verstärkung ermöglichen. Durch den Verlust der Wetterkontrollstation waren die separatistischen Truppen entscheidend geschwächt worden und zogen sich letztendlich auf die Agrozit-Mine in den Bergen zurück. Kriegsherr Gout setzte nun all seine Hoffnungen in seine mächtigen Agrozit-Geschütze, die er hinter Frachtluken versteckt in die Mine einbauen ließ. Ventress ordnete aber gegen Gouts Willen die Installation von Sprengsätzen in der Mine an, um im Fall einer Niederlage noch verhindern zu können, dass das Agrozit in die Hände der Republik fällt. Doch selbst die Agrozit-Geschütze konnten die Niederlage nicht mehr verhindern, so dass Ventress die Bomben zünden wollte. Meister Plo Koon und Kommandant Wolffe konnten sie aber davon abhalten, ihre Flucht jedoch nicht verhindern. Hinter den Kulissen In der Comicgeschichte wird Kendal Ozzel nach dem Sieg der Republik von Kanzler Palpatine zum Admiral befördert. Dies ist jedoch ein Fehler von Dark Horse Comics, dem amerikanischen Originalherausgeber des Comics. Auf dem Message Board von darkhorse.com bestätigt Randy Stradley, dass Ozzel in der Geschichte eigentlich – auf Anweisung des Lucasfilm-Verantwortlichen Leland Chee – zum Captain ernannt wird, um einen Kanon-Konflikt zu vermeiden. Quellen *''The Clone Wars'' – Schlacht um Khorm en:Battle of Khorm es:Batalla de Khorm Kategorie:Schlachten Kategorie:Klonkriege Kategorie:Legends